Impossible
by Enagem
Summary: Vas-y dis leur ! Dis leur, dis leur qu'à cause de toi, toi et moi, c'est juste... Impossible.


**Hello à tous ! Je sais, j'ai été assez absente ces derniers temps pour diverses raisons, heureusement je vous ai concocté une petite songfic sans prétention, (un peu tristounette il faut le dire) histoire de me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est basée sur la magnifique chanson de James Arthur, _Impossible, _sur laquelle j'ai craqué avant même qu'elle ne finisse sur toutes les stations de radios.**

** Bref, je vous laisse découvrir cela, je vous préviens cependant, pas d'humour ni de Happy End, cette songfic est bien loin de _Ma Scandaleuse_.   
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JK Rowling et les paroles de cette très belle chanson sont à James Arthur. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**IMPOSSIBLE**

_I remember years ago → Je me rappelle il y a quelques années  
Someone told me I should take → Quelqu'un m'a dit d'être prudent  
Caution when it comes to love → Quand il s'agit d'amour  
I did, I did ... → C'est ce que j'ai fait_

J'ai même fait bien plus que ça, je me suis fermé à toutes possibilités de stabilité avec une femme. Je me suis construit un personnage pour me protéger. Me protéger de quoi me direz- vous ? De tout. Des autres, de ma famille, de ceux que je pouvais considérer comme mes amis, de ceux que je devais considérer comme mes ennemis. Pour me protéger aussi de ce que les gens normaux appellent l'Amour et que personnellement, j'appelle Poison. C'est une notion qui a toujours été assez abstraite dans ma famille, je comprends maintenant pourquoi.

J'ai toujours cru que je ne craignais rien derrière mon armure de glace. Je me pavanais, on me regardait, je méprisais, on me craignait, je dénigrais, on s'écrasait devant moi, je maltraitais, on se soumettait, j'insultais, on encaissait sans répondre, je lançais un sort, on fuyait, je criais mon nom, on me respectait, j'ordonnais, on exécutait.

Mais pas toi. Toi tu résistais. Tu me résistais.

Je te détestais pour cela et pour bien d'autres choses il faut le dire. Je croyais en cette haine, je l'alimentais, je la chérissais, je l'encourageais pour mieux me tenir à distance de toi.

_And you were strong and I was not → Et tu étais forte alors que je ne l'étais pas_

Toi, si forte alors que moi, je te détestais pour ne pas t'affronter.

_My illusion, my mistake → Mes illusions, mes erreurs_

Je te détestais jusqu'au jour où cela ne m'a plus suffit, où je me suis rendu compte que ce ne sont pas tes répliques que je voulais mais juste toi. Mes illusions, mes rêves se sont dissout et j'en ai construis d'autres où tu étais le personnage principal.

_I was careless, I forgot → J'étais négligeant, j'ai oublié  
I did → Je l'ai fait_

J'ai oublié tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi, j'ai tombé le masque, j'ai abattu mes dernières protections, pour toi. J'ai fais en sorte de devenir digne de toi, j'ai fais en sorte que tu t'en rende compte. Je voulais changer pour toi. On me disait que l'amour c'était dangereux pour des hommes comme moi et moi je me suis vautré dedans. Je me suis perdu dedans.

Et je t'ai eu. J'ai alors cru que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir inconsciemment : une belle femme intelligente que l'on ne m'aurait pas imposé, son amour, son respect, une famille.

_And now when all is done → Et maintenant que tout est terminé  
There is nothing to say → Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire  
You have gone and so effortlessly → Tu es parti et cela sans effort  
You have won → Tu as gagné  
You can go ahead tell them → Tu peux partir et leur dire_

Leur dire que tout cela n'était que du vent. Que j'étais sincère pour la première fois de ma vie et que toi, pour la première fois tu ne l'étais pas. Que tu étais tout ce que je voulais pour vivre ma vie, que j'étais tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour gagner la guerre. Et c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé à moi pour cela.

_Tell them all I know now → Dis leur tout ce que je sais maintenant  
Shout it from the roof tops → Crie le sur tous les toits  
Write it on the sky line → Ecris le sur l'horizon  
All we had is gone now → Que tout ce que nous avions a maintenant disparu_

Alors toi qui est si honnête et courageuse, vante toi donc de ce que tu m'as fait. Vante toi de m'avoir détruit, c'est ce que tu voulais. Tu m'as écarté des miens que j'ai fini par mépriser parce que j'étais persuadé que toi et tes amis vous valiez mieux qu'eux tous réunis. Je me suis accroché à toi, ma bouée de sauvetage, ma lumière dans les ténèbres, j'ai réapris à vivre et à respirer pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'ai appris le partage, j'ai appris la solidarité, j'ai appris la confiance, j'ai appris l'honnêteté, j'ai appris l'amour avec toi et pour toi.

_Tell them I was happy = Dis leur que j'étais heureux  
And my heart is broken = Et que mon cœur est brisé  
All my scars are open = Que toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes  
Tell them what I hoped would be = Dis leur que ce que j'espérais était  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible _

Mais ce n'était que du vent. Que du vent ! Moi dans ton camp faisais une ouverture béante dans le camp adverse, celui qui était le mien. Cela aurait pu ne causer qu'une égratignure au Maitre des Ténèbres si tu ne m'avais pas employé à rester à ma place et à jouer l'espion. Comme ce cher vieux hypocrite de Dumbledore l'avait fait avec Rogue. Je faisais cela pour toi. Tu disais que c'était pour ne pas me mettre en danger, qu'il fallait que je garde ma place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, que tu ne me demanderais rien, que tout le monde saurait dans ton camp que j'étais maintenant un allié. Qu'à la fin de cette guerre, on partirait tout les deux, loin, pour vivre notre vie. Je t'ai crû.

Mais tu as menti. Tu me soutirais sur l'oreiller les informations dont ton camp avait besoin. Tu me chuchotais des « je t'aime » que je brulais de réentendre encore et encore alors que tu savais que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un jouet dans ton plan machiavélique. Oui machiavélique. C'est un adjectif qu'on utilisait pour moi, mais en fait, il s'accorde mieux avec toi.

_Falling out of love is hard → Cesser d'aimer est difficile  
Falling for betrayal is worst → Cesser d'aimer pour cause de trahison est pire  
Broken trust and broken hearts → Confiance trahi et cœurs brisés  
I know, I know ... → Je connais, je connais_

_Thinking all you need is there → Penser que tout ce dont tu as besoin est là  
Building faith on love and words → Construire sa confiance sur l'amour et les mots  
Empty promises will wear → Les promesses vides s'effaceront  
I know, I know ... → Je connais, je connais_

J'aurais pu tout pardonner. J'aurais pu tout encaisser du moment que tu étais à mes côtés. Mais pas ça. Oh ! Non ! Pas ça ! Tu m'as appris la confiance et tu m'as montré ce que toi tu faisais de cette confiance aveugle que je te portais, toi que j'admirais pour ta droiture. Le jour J, alors que tu aurais dû m'appeler à toi, dévoiler à ton camp que j'étais un infiltré, tu m'as laissé sous les sorts de tes amis. Tu m'as laissé prendre des coups de la main de ceux que je croyais être devenu ma nouvelle famille. La famille du bien. J'ai découverts qu'ils ne savaient rien, qu'ils me croyaient toujours aux mains de l'ennemi. Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu leur a dit. Que j'avais reviré de situation ? Que je m'étais foutu de toi et que j'avais été rattrapé par mes anciens démons ? Quelle histoire tu as inventé pour me discréditer ? Pour me détruire ? Peu importe maintenant.

_And now when all is gone → Et maintenant que tout est terminé  
There is nothing to say → Il n'y a rien à dire_

And if you're done with embarrassing me → Et si tu as fini de me ridiculiser  
On your own you can go ahead tell them → De toi même tu peux partir et leur dire

_Tell them all I know now → Dis leur tout ce que je sais maintenant  
Shout it from the roof tops → Cris le sur tous les toits  
Write it on the sky line → Ecris le sur l'horizon  
All we had is gone now → Que tout ce que nous avions a maintenant disparu_

Ah ! Si ! J'allais oublier ! Dis leur encore que tu ne t'es pas arrêté là ! Non ! Dis leur donc que leur héroine de guerre a été trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui dire que je n'étais qu'un vendu, qu'un traitre et que je méritais la mort. Dis leur que tu as fait cela devant moi, qui était encore dans ses rangs, que tu m'as regardé dans les yeux quand tu m'as trahis et que tout ce que j'avais alors a disparu. Tu as obtenue une misérable trêve dans la guerre mais ce n'est pas cela que tu voulais, non, tu voulais ta vengeance. Et tu l'as eu. Tu voulais me faire comprendre, me faire payer pour toutes les années où je t'ai fait souffrir, où guidé par ma haine, je faisais de toi, ma victime attitrée. Tu voulais me montrer que même si cela n'en avais pas toujours l'air, tu souffrais et que tu avais voulu me faire souffrir à mon tour.

_Tell them I was happy → Dis leur que j'étais heureux  
And my heart is broken → Et que mon cœur est brisé  
All my scars are open → Que toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes  
Tell them what I hoped would be → Dis leur que ce que j'espérais était_

_Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah) _

Dis leur que tu as réussi, que tu as touché ton but, ta petite vengeance personnelle. Si égoiste, si bas, si peu digne de toi et pourtant si nécessaire pour que tu te sentes mieux. Moi je te dis que tu avais accomplie un exploit, tu m'avais asservit à toi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi parce que je t'aimais réellement. Et ça, c'est la plus grande faiblesse de l'homme, ça c'était la plus grande honte pour un homme tel que moi. Mais ça ne t'a pas suffit, non. Il a encore fallut que tu ruine cela. Tu as fait en sorte de n'être plus que la seule à compter pour moi et puis tu m'as laissé. Ce déchirement quand j'ai compris ce que tu faisais, ce déchirement est indicible. Tu me condamnais à une mort physique, mais je n'en avais cure. Je ne voyais que ma mort morale, trahis par toi, je perdais la foi que j'avais acquise récemment en des valeurs comme le bien, l'amitié, l'amour, la sincérité... Et quelle mort ! Le Maitre des Ténèbres a tellement eu pitié de moi, il ne s'est même pas mis en colère. Non. Il t'a regardé repartir vers ton camp, il s'est retourné vers moi et au moment où je pensais qu'il m'arracherait la tête, il a ri. D'un rire franc. Et il a dit : « voilà la pire des punitions, être rejeté et trahi par l'unique personne qui comptait à nos yeux. Ta détresse fait plaisir à voir, tu vas comprendre enfin, ce que ton père se tue à te mettre dans le crâne : peu importe l'amour, il est mauvais, préfère l'obéissance, elle est confortable ».

_I remember years ago → Je me souviens il y a quelques années  
Someone told me I should take → Quelqu'un m'a dit d'être prudent  
Caution when it comes to love → Quand il s'agit d'amour  
I did → Je l'ai fait_

Tell them all I know now → Dis leur tout ce que je sais maintenant  
Shout it from the roof tops → Cris le sur tous les toits  
Write it on the sky line → Ecris le sur l'horizon  
All we had is gone now → Tout ce que étions a disparu maintenant

Tell them I was happy → Dis leur que j'étais heureux  
And my heart is broken → Et que mon cœur est brisé  
All my scars are open → Et toutes mes cicatrices ouvertes  
Tell them what I hoped would be → Dis leur que ce que j'esperais est

_Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible _

Ces paroles vides ne m'atteignaient même plus. J'avais renoncé depuis bien longtemps à ces idées absurdes de loyauté en un lord qui prônait le plus grand bien alors qu'il n'oeuvrait que pour lui même. Puisque pour lui je ne valais même pas un sort, j'ai pris ce qu'il me restait. J'ai reformé la glace sur mon visage et autour de mon cœur mais j'ai pris la seule chose que je refuse de perdre une nouvelle fois, j'ai pris ce pour quoi maintenant je me battrais s'il le fallait : ma liberté.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..._

* * *

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! **_  
_

**Ps : j'ai remarqué que certaines personnes ajoutaient mes histoires en fav sans manifester cependant leur avis par review, c'est très flatteur et je vous en remercie beaucoup mais si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review histoire de me dire ce qui vous a touché ou amusé dans mes histoires, se serait encore plus géniale ! merci, merci !**

**ps 2 : peut être que certains d'entre vous trouveront mes histoires un peu trop noires, je pars bientôt en vacances, je vous promets que si l'inspiration positive envahit mon esprit, je vous prépare un OS joyeux ! (lol)**

**A bientôt Tous ! :D  
**


End file.
